


Food Fight | May The Best Team Win

by Ren_chan



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Betrayal, Explosions, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_chan/pseuds/Ren_chan
Summary: It's all or nothing with team Cartoonz of durr burgers versus team Delirious of pizza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeiiKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiiKey/gifts).



It was an infrequent act for Basically to doze off on Wildcat's shoulder which the pig was reluctant about but as the action became more relentless, Wildcat left it alone. Nowadays, Basically always finds a way to play Fortnite, let it be virtually or electronically, and stay up until he's enervated. When morning comes he's always deprived of energy and lacks the will to do anything. This has been going on for a few weeks yet Wildcat never reprimanded him about it nor did he lecture him about having to stop playing Fortnite so much. It would of been hypocritical for him to say for he also play Fortnite until his fatigue get the best of him.

Wildcat sat at a red circular table and munched on his french fries and a burger for lunch. There was Basically who was still weary and sleeping on Wildcat's shoulder while Nogla and Smitty sat across from the two eating their own homemade lunch.

Wildcat heard a distasteful noise of smacking and looked up from his tray to see Nogla hastily stuffing his mouth of potatoes and chicken and smacking in a loud and bothersome way. "The fuck is your problem, Nogla?" The pig questioned with an arched brow, his nose scrunched up in disgust at how messy his friend was.

Smitty snorted, "hard to believe it's not you that's characterized as a pig." The young male added a hum before receiving a glare from Wildcat who obviously got the retort.

"I have to hurry up and go to the library that way I can turn in this stupid, focking report!" He exclaimed. It was then that the two never saw Nogla move so swift and haste.

"It's rare to see Nogla actually care about turning in homework," Smitty spoke before taking a bite in his sandwich. "Is it just me or am I high?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly as his white locks disclosed his left red eye and his right azure eye. "Nah, we're all just high," Wildcat replied before emitting a light chuckle only to not disrupt Basically's sleep. Smitty chuckled before taking another bite of his sandwich and flickered his eyes towards Basically before his gaze shifted between the two, "I've never seen this before, shall I be surprised?" Smitty inquired and pointed towards Basically when Wildcat fixated his gaze on the younger male. When he got the hint, his cheeks burned slightly while disclosing a faint red blush.

"This idiot has been playing Fortnite nonstop almost every night and this is the outcome," Wildcat gave an eye roll and heaved out a sigh before taking a bite of his hamburger. "If this keeps up, my shoulder is going to become very numb," Wildcat said and shifted slightly where he sat, shrugging his left shoulder and popping it. Basically mumbled incoherently when he felt Wildcat move and placed his head back on his shoulder but this time snuggled closer on his side. This time Wildcat's cheeks amplified and turned a darker shade of red.

"Well that failed," Smitty giggled and rest his head in the palm of his hand. Before Wildcat could rebuke, his phone bleeped as he retrieved it from his pocket and looked seeing that he received a notification from Fortnite on twitter. His eyes dilated in astonishment when he saw the message, clutched his free hand into a fist and slammed it on the table, "hell yeah, let's go!" He cheered ebulliently.

"Should I even ask or...?"

"An additional feature to Fortnite has been released today and it looks sick!" He exclaimed and showed his phone to Smitty who took it and scrutinized the tab. "Food Fight?" Smitty questioned with an arched brow and took a sip from his milk carton. Wildcat nodded and steadily leaned towards the white-haired male, pointing at the new features, "it's a fight between the restaurant of durr burgers and the restaurant of pizza, tomatoes predominantly, and it just looks amazing. I want to try it out with a few of our friends,"

"This does look really amusing–hey, we should play this with Nogla; it seems like an event he'll rage at," Smitty uttered before handing the pig back his phone. "Of course but we also have to play when Marcel isn't very tired 'cause things will be much more interesting when he's buoyant and energetic and not...whatever this is," he stated, pointing his thumb towards the jaded male.

A loud commotion interjected their conversation as Smitty and Wildcat looked to where it was coming from and saw Cartoonz and Delirious holding their lunch trays while ranting at each other about something. "It's rare to see those two arguing so whatever it is that they're getting angry about must be pretty serious," Wildcat said before placing his phone back in the front pocket of his blue varsity jacket. Wildcat called the two over and the two friends sat a respectable distance from one another. "What the hell is you guys' problem? You two barely argue–"

Delirious slammed his hands on the table, which shook violently and startled Wildcat and Smitty, and pointed a threatening finger at Cartoonz. "This idiot thinks that durr burgers are better than pizza when pizza is _way_ better than that tower of cholesterol!"

"Who can eat a slice of pizza when majority of it is either filled with that disgusting sauce or cheese?! It's like a fucking mystery box because you don't know what the fuck you're gonna get!" Cartoonz fumed.

"Damn the saltiness is real between these two," Smitty whispered as Wildcat nodded in agreement.

While Delirious was ranting, Cartoonz looked around before spotting Wildcat's tray and smirked mischievously. "It seems like someone sides with me, don't ya, Wildcat?" He questioned as Wildcat gave a quizzical look when he heard his name.

"I what?"

"Wildcat actually doesn't like burgers and he's clearly allergic which is why he's puzzled because what's also inside this monstrosity is a chemical that makes you as dense as your statement." Delirious shot at him as he grabbed Wildcat's tray and dumped it in the nearest trashcan.

"What the fuck, Del, I wanted that!" Wildcat yelled indignantly.

"No you don't, you're allergic." He responded.

"You piece of–" Wildcat was cut off when he heard Basically groan and move from his shoulder, wiping the small trail of saliva that fell from his lips before stretching his arms out. "The fuck you guys loud for?" He uttered groggily in an agitated tone.

"Burgers and pizza, brother," Smitty replied before sipping the remaining contents of his milk carton.

"Huh?"

Ignoring the clueless Basically, Cartoonz fixated a threatening glare at his best friend. Delirious felt the pair staring at him for he was already used to that eerie feeling when you think you're not the only one in an abandoned, dark apartment. Shivers weren't sent down his spine, his blood didn't run cold, no goosebumps formed and he wasn't at all Frozen in place by fear. Delirious looked over at Cartoonz and clenched his hands into fists before replying with "Pizza is better you mother..."

In a blink of an eye, Delirious was in front of the taller male, who was taken back by surprised and tried to move back but felt trapped, despite there being more room to move. It was that petrified feeling knowing that he couldn't move in time and grunted when he stumbled back.

"...FUCKER!" Delirious exclaimed before shoving a slice of pizza in his face. Cartoonz yelled and slapped Delirious's hand away from him, grabbed the pizza and threw it on the ground. Cartoonz shooted a death glare in Delirious direction and growled.

"Holy shit." Wildcat, Smitty and Basically said in unison.

* * *

"So you're telling me that the whole reason why you two caused a food fight was because you was both bickering about whether burgers or pizza was better?" The principal of YouTube University spoke in egregious torment as he looked at both infuriated male's that sat a few feet away from each other, arms crossed and indignant expressions.

Their clothes were stained of grease, mustard, ketchup, tomato sauce and more undescribable mixtures; pepperoni and pieces of lettuce in their hair; and smelt of grease and pure hatred. Smitty, Basically, Wildcat and Vanoss stood behind them covered in food as well.

Smitty scrunched his nose in disgust as he flicked a piece of cheese off of his jacket, Wildcat had his arms crossed over his broad chest, completely pissed off, Basically was bewildered about how fast he got dirty and Vanoss shook his head in disbelief, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yes..." Cartoonz spoke moments later. The chancellor heaved out, completely strained that he was having to resolute such a petty conflict. "Ya know, I was in a very important meeting about regards of YouTubers playing games virtually because scores were dropping drastically and seeing the way you guys act...Banana Bus Squad...you're making my decision final!"

He clapped his hands together and rose to his feet, "For wasting my time, you all will be cleaning the cafeteria for a month and doing community service. End of discussion!" He exclaimed before storming out of his office.

"Just fucking great!" Wildcat shouted as they exit the Chancellor's office one by one. "Because of you fucking idiots, we're now obligated to do something that wasn't even on us and worse of all, you guys are making BBS look bad! The fact that this was public is fucking humiliating!"

Cartoonz felt his shoulders slump down in guilt at Wildcat's rebuke but the damage has been done and the words have been spoken. He knew what they was arguing about was futile but to him, it was hard to believe that his own best friend disagreed with him which is rare.

Delirious remained mute not knowing what to speak and draped his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and looked down at the tile floor to not make eye contact. He too felt guilty but he wasn't going to admit it nor did he plan on apologizing first.

"Well we are who we are and whatever gets posted online about that food fight can't get taken down. We are who we are, we make mistakes and we learn from them and hopefully you two learned a big lesson from this and it's that you can't solve your problems in a violent way. For that, there are consequences and this is what we got." Vanoss stated and sauntered over to the two and wrapped one arm over each male and pulled them into a hug.

"So I say that we kiss this out and get back to our lives, kay?" He questioned as the five males gave Vanoss a quizzical expression. "So you don't have to kiss but hey let's all play Fortnite together, what about that?"

"Fortnite?!" Basically exclaimed abruptly, startling Wildcat and Smitty. Wildcat face palmed, knowing that if Basically was to start playing again, he'll be enervated and hibernating on his shoulder for two years.

"Whatever," Delirious mumbled incoherently and removed himself from Vanoss embrace and took a few steps towards the direction of his dorm only to be stopped by two of their friends.

Brock and Ohmwrecker stood there scrutinizing their friends, looking at Delirious before shifting their gaze towards Vanoss and the others. Before Ohm or Brock could speak, Wildcat interjected by saying, "Don't question anything."

"Yeah it's kind of a long story but I can tell it pretty short," Smitty said as he grabbed a milk carton from his pocket and began to drink it.

Delirious spotted their trays seeing that Brock had pizza and Ohm had a cheeseburger and frowned, shooting his arms up in the air, "What the hell is this Ohm?!"

"W-What did I do?" He questioned in both a bubbly yet concerned tone, sliding a small giggle in. "Like I said, it's pretty long so I'll fill you two lost puppies in later okay, Ohmie?" Smitty said as Ohm nodded.

They suddenly heard quicken steps approaching and saw Nogla reach them, bellowing down in the pain that gnawed at his stomach, the burning sensation in his face and the heavy pants that he heaved. "Oh my gawd!" He breathed out and took a few moments to recollect himself as his friends just stared at the drained Irish, some unable to contain their giggles. When Nogla had enough energy, he rose himself up straight and looked at the six that was covered in food from head to toe.

"The fock happened here? I leave for fifteen focking minutes and come back to this shiet?!" Wildcat, Ohm and Smitty bursted out into laughter at how deep his accent had gotten and his reaction was priceless.

"While you bitches over here gigglin, I'm lost as hell! The fock you guys covered in potato wedges and shit?!"


	2. Food Fight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smitty proposes a better way for them to solve the tensions between Cartoonz and Delirious.

"So you're telling me that Delirious and Cartoonz were arguing over processed food, caused a big food fight in the cafeteria and got in trouble with the chancellor all in one day?" Ohm recapped with a bewildered expression.

He sat on the small blue couch Wildcat had in his room, a respectable distance between that and the desk that Wildcat was studying on with Smitty in another chair spinning mindlessly and Brock was sprawled out nicely on Wildcat's bed. "While making Banana Bus Squad look bad in the entire process, don't forget that," Wildcat snorted and rested his head in the palm of his hand, staring down at his study guide that'll get him through his marketing class.

"Well that seems pretty ridiculous," Brock said. "It is and I know its pretty futile to say since I can't change anything about the consequences we're served with but the thought of their petty argument is pissing me off!" He exclaimed indignantly while clenching his hands into fists, nearly breaking his wooden pencil in half. Smitty giggled seeing steam exploding from the pig's ears and pressed his feet against the desk and pushed himself off and rolled over towards Ohm.

"Seems like little piggy is really angry about this," Smitty whispered to the other two males and randomly grabbed out a milk carton from his pocket and took a few sips. Ohm giggled at the action before replying with, "I have no idea what we should do, like we have to make sure Delirious and Cartoonz become friends again and on top of that, make sure Banana Bus Squad's reputation doesn't pummel to the ground,"

"How will we do that though?" Brock questioned as he looked over at the chestnut-haired male. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Like how can we get Cartoonz and Delirious in the same spot without them trying to kill each other?" Brock responded in a quizzical tone. "Any suggestions?" Wildcat uttered threateningly which earned him a hit in the head by Smitty's now empty milk carton.

"Don't act like that, I'm sure we can think of something," The white-haired male said optimistically and began to ponder about some alternatives for them to try out.

Wildcat heaved out a sigh, "Not only do we have to clean that huge fucking cafeteria for two straight months and do community service but we also have exams to study for and it just seems like with all of this shit, I won't be able to pass my tests!"

"Quit building up more stress, it's not good for your well-being," Ohm said nonchalantly, "Yeah, that weight that's on your shoulders is getting heavier each time you think about the load of crap you're into" Brock added.

"Besides, tests aren't important to us at the moment, what's important to us is getting our friends together that way the tension between them isn't so damn awkward," Smitty stated and stood to his feet.

"You seem to have something in mind, Smitty," Ohm said as Smitty smirked maniacally, "I do actually and I think it's something all of us will enjoy doing," he said and grabbed out his phone from his back pocket and sauntered over to Wildcat and showed him the **Fortnite** **:** **Food** **Fight** tab. "And this is gonna solve our problems how exactly...?"

"It's not that complex, Delirious and Cartoonz were explicitly saying their preferred side and if they really want to prove which side stands, then they should fight it out." Wildcat sighed. "That's ridiculously insane–"

"–I know right! We should totally do it!" Smitty exclaimed as his heterochromic eyes flashed with euphoria; his wide smile spreading from ear to ear and his hands clenched animatedly.

"As much fun as that sounds, I would really like to study," Wildcat said monotonously.

"Are you even Wildcat?" Brock said as his eyes widen. Everyone knew that Wildcat loves Fortnite and that it's one of the _only_ games he post constantly on his channel so seeing him when he's not in the mood to play Fortnite will make you question if the world is coming to an end.

"He's just in that phase when he wants to do something fun and exhilarating but knowing that he has other responsibilities to take care of is preventing him from doing so," Ohm uttered with his usual cheesy smile plastered on his lips.

"At least someone understands,"

"Exams are only three weeks away and I'm sure that this activity will only take a couple of days," Smitty said in an assuring tone. "What do ya say, Ohmie?" Smitty questioned, turning his head as his hair flew around animatedly with a warm smile plastered on his thin pink lips.

A small red blush divulge onto Ohm's cheeks who averted his attention down to his lap and rubbed his hand behind the hoodie of his bunny ears in an anxious manner. "Sounds fun," he said in a soft tone yet could be decipher.

"I think it sounds fun too!" Brock chimed in.

As Wildcat was writing, he felt an eerie sense as if he was being watched by many; making it all the more uncanny that it was dead silent. He turned around in his spinning chair and felt himself jump when perceiving his friends' faces up close; too close for comfort. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed as the two brunette's emitted their cute giggles.

Wildcat felt pressured having to choose between the path to his career and a path to secure the friendship between two of his closest friends. He grinded his teeth together while fixating a cold glare at the three as Brock and Ohm exchange it with innocent expressions while Smitty's eyes glint with menace. 

It was intimidating to the point where Wildcat began to sweat bullets and threw his hands in the air in defeat, "fucking fine okay! Are you happy with yourselves?!"

Smitty and the two taller males pulled themselves back from from Wildcat's figure and smiled feeling accomplished.

"Very," Smitty replied as Wildcat could here the malice laced in his tone and the bitterness that sat on the tip of his tongue. "While you buttercups go and tell everyone about the intentions of this activity, I'm gonna go play rainbow six," Smitty said and extracted another random carton of milk and began sipping its contacts.

At the sound of the game's name, Ohm's ears perked up and his face lit up exuberantly. "Can I play with you?" He questioned and hurried towards Smitty's side when he saw him making his way to the exit of Wildcat's dorm.

As their voices began to fade off into the distance, Brock took his place back on Wildcat's bed and began to fiddle with his fingers. "And you're not leaving because...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Brock questioned with a raised brow and cuddled himself against the irresistibly soft blankets. "Your bed is so comfortable!" He exclaimed.

Wildcat rolled his eyes before emitting a soft chuckle and went back to doing his work. How could he stay indignant when Brock was being too adorable? Nonetheless, Wildcat began to ponder if doing this Fortnite event is the right thing to do. He know he shouldn't jinx anything but what if this actually make things worse and the tension between all of them, if not just Delirious and Cartoonz, amplify? It made the pig frown at the thought but he know he shouldn't fret too much about it or overthink it. The only two that are really battling it out is Cartoonz and Delirious and the outcome depends on their actions and their reactions and if things do go to hell, Wildcat will know to pull himself out of their predicament and let them handle their shit on their own.

* * *

The next day had came and after freshening up and getting dressed, Basically and Wildcat went down to the cafeteria to get coffee from the school's coffee shop.

"Cleaning the cafeteria yesterday was excruciating," Wildcat spoke before letting out a yawn and began rubbing the fatigue away from his eyes. "Who knew Delirious and Cartoonz can do so much shit within eight minutes," Basically said as he stretched his arms out, popping a few of his joints before slumping them.

"Was it really eight minutes?"

"I don't know I was fucking tired man but best believe when I saw the chancellor I was going to bail on your asses but fuck me for staying up late that night playing Fortnite,"

"You're not to blame, the game is really good–oh! Have you played it virtually?" Wildcat questioned as they entered an elevator together as Basically pressed the first floor button. "I actually never played it and knowing you who's always got a knack for trying out the new upgrades and additions, I have a hunch that you did play Fortnite virtually," he noted. The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out when a few other youtubers were getting in and sauntered towards the cafe.

"I played it with Terroriser and Nogla a few days ago and it was totally epic!" He exclaimed. "We better be doing that with this so called 'event' you told me about,"

Wildcat chuckled, "you know I wouldn't love it any other way," he said and added his trademark toothy smirk that made Basically plaster a smile on his lips. "I'm one of your best friends, of course I know how you like to do things," he said before playfully punching Wildcat in his shoulder.

The pair got their preferred coffee and took a seat at one of the red circular tables and began to talk about their classes and the upcoming exams that was taking place in three weeks. "Are you having any troubles with your marketing class?" Basically inquired as he took out his study guide and a pencil.

"I'm doing alright actually, I think I have a clear perception on how to grab my audience's attention with the things I'm selling," Wildcat declared while marking his own study guide in pencil. Basically fixated his gaze on Wildcat and a small smile found its way unconsciously on his lips. It was comical for him to see his friend, whom is usually hot-headed and criticizing everything, actually doing his work in a tranquil manner; might as well enjoy the view before he's raging with a red face with steam shooting out of his ears and throwing his headset across the room. "So what are you gonna name one of your clothing lines?"

Wildcat shrugged his shoulders, "don't know but I'm pretty sure one of yours will be 'Run it Back'" he quoted as this time Basically gave a toothy smile. As the two continued to study, their table slowly began to fill with their friends.

"The Fortnite event you guys were talking about doesn't sound that bad, I mean, majority of us know how to play Fortnite–"

"–except for me because that game is complete trash," Mini interjected Vanoss and received a cold glare from Basically, Wildcat and Nogla yet the three didn't rebuke but Nogla did mumble "prick" under his voice and he wasn't very subtle about it.

"The game is decent but I come to a point when I just want to fucking end my life because I always seem to die too early in the game. It's like, why am I there again? To be a fucking burden?!" Terroriser declared.

"I know man like what the fuck. It's like if I wanted to rage, I would play Mario Kart with Nogla and Smitty," Mini stated causing Smitty to giggle. "Triggering people is the only reason why I play shit,"

"But it isn't so nice when the tables turn now is it?" Ohm questioned. "Fuck off, Richard," Smitty reprimanded jokingly as Ohm emitted his contagious bunny laugh.

It wasn't until then that they all started hearing the booming bickering of Delirious and Cartoonz who entered the cafeteria.

"Not this shit again," Wildcat groaned.

"Can someone tell those two assholes to quit their bitchin already?! I can't get enough of this sheit too early in the focking morning!" Nogla said with annoyance lingering in his tone. As the two were approaching the table, Vanoss stood to his feet and held his hand out towards them which indicated for them to stop which they did.

"To be frank with you guys, this argument is getting out of hand so Smitty had proposed that we do the Fortnite: Food Fight event with you two as the captain's of your respective teams and the team that wins is proven to be the best," Vanoss stated bluntly.

Delirious and Cartoonz both exchanged looks before pointing over at the certain pig and quickly saying, "I WANT WILDCAT!"

"What the fuck?"

"You bitches!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"So what am I?!"

"I'm better than that prick!"

"What's wrong with me!?"

Slick remarks was coming from their friends and it took a while for Vanoss to calm them down. "Reminding you two that you can't choose the people you want on your team but they choose which team they prefer to be on," Vanoss uttered.

"I don't fucking care, I hate this fucking game," Mini said before getting up from the table and departing from the cafeteria. "Anyways, there will be a total of four rounds and it'll take place every other day with the first round taking place tomorrow since it'll be Saturday," Vanoss pointed out.

"Make sure you guys have game boys, 'cause I have a hunch that we'll have one hell of a crowd tomorrow morning," Smitty said with a mischevious smirk as he held his phone out in his left hand which depict the Twitter tab and pressed the tweet button.


End file.
